Bootcamp, wizard style
by prongsiesxlilyxflower
Summary: The 6th years are sentenced to a magical bootcamp but with it comes a surprise attack by Voldemort. James is captured and there's only one way to save him. Will Lily be able to face up to those feelings blossoming or will her stubborn nature win out?


**The sixth years are sentenced to a magical boot camp but with it there comes a surprise attack by Voldemort. When James is captured and there's only one way to save him will Lily be able to face up to those feelings blossoming or will her stubborn nature win out?**

**Hey, if anyone out there is reading my other stories, which you probably aren't, I'm sorry but I won't be able to update them any time soon. My computer just sort of blew up or fizzled out and is completely _screwed_. Lucky for me I _didn't _have backup disks so all my work is lost.**

**I'm writing this story on a friend's computer and I'll try and update the other stories when I get my new computer. (Not long I hope)**

**This is just a short story, a few chapters probably, and I'll update it on my friend's computer.**

**Sorry about the long AN but it's just incase anyone is wondering what the hell I'm doing writing this when I haven't updated my other stories.**

Bootcamp, wizard style

"Hey Lily, want to go out some time?" James Potter slumped down in the seat beside her.

"No, Potter." Lily replied tiredly, stressed by the mere thought of communicating with the boy. "Leave me alone."

"Oh, but you're so fun to annoy." He laughed.

"I'm not in the mood Potter."

"I could get you in the mood if you like." He wiggled his eyebrows and placed his hand on her leg.

"If you want to keep that hand I _suggest _you move it." Lily replied through gritted teeth.

"As you wish, Lily." He stood up and bowed. "I must go now, I'll see you later."

"I hate him _so_ much." Lily said angrily as she watched him walk away.

"C'mon Lily, you should be glad that he's calmed down from last year. It's not always

'Evans, go out with me?' or 'Hey Evans, want to snog?' anymore is it?" Lexi laughed.

"I _still_ hate him." Lily said angrily. "Still."

"Hate is a very strong word." Lexi chided.

"Hate is exactly the word that describes it." Lily said.

"You seem awfully testy lately, Lily. Something wrong?"

"No. I'm going to the Library." Lily walked off huffily.

Lexi Bell watched her friend go and sighed. What would she do with her? Potter always made her angry, and Potter was always around, which meant Lily was usually angry.

She remembered back to the first few years of Hogwarts when he used to prank her constantly, then to the fourth year where he started to ask her out a lot, and in fifth year when he started to show off terribly and ask her out even more. Their fights were legendary, as was their ongoing rivalry.

She poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and listed off the things she knew by memory.

Lily Evans-top in almost every class.

James Potter-almost top in every class and top in a few.

Lily Evans-popular but not in a 'friends-with-everyone' way.

James Potter-popular, in every way.

Lily Evans-beautiful, but not model looks, with a lot of suitors.

James Potter-handsome, but not in a typical way, with many admirers.

Lily Evans-Prefect and potential Head Girl.

James Potter-Prankster extraordinaire.

Lily Evans-Beater on Quidditch team.

James Potter-Quidditch captain and chaser.

Yes, there were many rivalries.

Then she thought to sixth year, this year, James had calmed down and only asked Lily out occasionally. He still pranked but not as much and he cleaned up his act a bit. He was still arrogant and pushy put much less than usual. They still fought, and _boy_ did they fight, but not as often as usual.

Still, Lily was always one to hold a grudge and Lexi wasn't dumb enough to try and talk her out of it.

Unlike half the school Lexi didn't think Lily and James were 'meant for each other'. Sure, they'd be cute but Lily was just too stubborn. And Lexi wasn't crazy enough to try and set them up.

She valued living.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"But Ev-Lily, I'm asking nicely. Will you _please_ go out with me?"

"No, Potter. And I'm_ telling _you nicely. No, no, no." Lily argued.

"But why not?" He asked sulky.

"Because _I_ don't want to." She retorted like a child.

"How do you know you won't like it if you don't try?"

"Because I don't like you." She glared, pronouncing each word certainly.

"How do you _know_?" James asked whining.

"I just do."

"You're too stubborn and stupid. I know you like me." He smiled. "You're just afraid."

"Potter, don't think for one second that I'll be fooled by that trick." Lily smiled in return. "I'm not afraid and I _don't _like you."

"I think you do." He grinned. "I think you _love_ me, even."

"Oh boy." Sirius groaned. He and the rest of the Marauders were watching the scene, along with a few other students in the hallway.

"No, Potter, you're wrong."

"Me, wrong?" He scoffed. "One thing you need to know, Evans, is that I'm _always_ right."

"Oh, if you're always right how come _I'm _top of almost all of the classes?" Lily asked

Collectively the students shook their heads.

Three signs meant a fight was coming on with Lily Evans and James Potter.

Firstly, James Potter had to show a certain amount of arrogance.

The second sign that a fight was coming on was if James Potter were to refer to Lily as 'Evans'.

The third and final sign that a fight was coming on was any mention, whatsoever, of their rivalry.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you give the teachers a little something for extra credit, if you know what I mean…"

Oh yes, she _did_ know what he meant.

This much was displayed when she roughly disguarded her wand and went straight for the muggle approach.

She jumped him.

Then she punched him.

Then she pinned him to the ground, kicking and punching him all the while.

And Sirius, being a concerned friend, had watched a muggle movie once and knew exactly what to do.

This became obvious when he started shaking his fists and screaming, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Remus, who was always responsible and innocent, did the right thing and checked around for any teachers. In seeing there were none he promptly started taking bets on who would win the. The odds favouring Lily 3:1.

"Evans!" James shouted through the blows. "Evans! Get the hell off of me." He struggled to push the angry girl off of his chest.

"No! I've had enough of you! Always annoying me! Always being around! Always being you!" She screamed shrilly. "Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to see you or your changes!"

"Evans! That's enough!" James yelled as she got a good hit in his face, shattering his glasses.

"It's never enough!" She cried as she was roughly yanked off of him by a pair of strong hands. Apparently Sirius had decided enough was enough and decided to help James out.

"What the hell is your problem?" James asked.

"You!" She screamed. "You are my problem! I'm…I'm sick of you! You're ruining my life!"

"Lily calm down." Lexi said quietly beside her.

James just sat silently, looking quizzically at Lily. Although the image was distorted from his broken glasses.

"Am I really?" He croaked. "Lily, am I really ruining your life?"

"No." She said quietly. "No, you're not! And I hate you for it!" With that she freed herself from Sirius' grasp and walked off angrily.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"That girl has issues. I think she's insane." Sirius complained.

"Shh." Remus warned as they looked at their dazed friend.

"What? He doesn't care. He doesn't even like her." Peter laughed.

"Really?"

The three looked at James' face, searching for some sign of life. Sensing he was being watched James snapped to and started ranting.

"Who does she think she is? Just jumping at me? Man, she's a lunatic."

Sirius shook his head pityingly.

"No?" James asked nervously.

"Uh uh. Too little, too late."

"Damn." James cursed.

"How long?" Sirius asked.

"What?"

"How long have you _actually _liked her? When did it stop being a game?"

"I don't know." James sighed, running his hand through his hair. "A year or so."

"A year or so?" Peter asked in awe. "That's a long time to have a crush. Are you sure you don't-"

"I'm sure." James cut him off, glaring. "It's just a little crush. I'll get over it. In the meantime I'm having fun tormenting her."

"Sure, let's get you to the hospital wing, Prongs."

"Hang on. I'll just fix my glasses. If I can find them."

While James blindly searched for his glasses Remus leaned in and whispered to Sirius, "Do you believe him?"

"Just a little crush?" Sirius smiled. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Lily Evans!" Lexi called.

Lily groaned and turned around. "Lexi Bell?" She tried.

"No way. What was that about?"

"PMS?" Lily tried.

"Try again."

"Radical fever?"

"Next."

"Hormones?"

"Not unless your hormones want to jump Potter."

"I don't know. I just snapped. I was just…so angry." Lily sighed.

"You know what you have to do."

"Apologize?" Lily asked. "I can't!"

"You _have_ to."

"I know. I'll go now." Lily turned and headed away dragging her feet.

"Stupid girl. Always making me feel bad." She grumbled.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"NO! NO! IT STINGS!"

"Mr Potter! Stop being such a baby!"

"But is _stings_!" He whined.

Lily walked into the hospital wing to see the matron pouring some substance onto a cloth and applying it to James' cuts.

"Shush up! Now how did you get like this? Another fight with Severus?" She asked sternly.

"No, I, ah, fell down some stairs."

"Mr Potter, I don't know _what_ I'll do with you. I'll just go and fetch some- Oh! Miss Evans! What are you doing here?" Hearing Lily's name James eyes immediately snapped towards her and she felt the guilt sneak up on her.

"I must talk to Mr Potter. Urgent business."

"Very well. Only if it's urgent. I will just go and fetch one more potion and then you must leave. You have five minutes."

"Thank you, Madame."

When the matron left Lily stood awkwardly in silence.

"Well?" James asked curiously. "What's so urgent?"

"I, ah, I'm…" She whispered something.

"What?" James leaned closer to hear.

Lily stepped forward and then decided on walking over to him.

"I'm sorry, Potter. I shouldn't have attacked you." She avoided his eyes.

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know. I just…did."

"Well, I can see that." He snorted.

"I'm really sorry Potter."

"S'alright, Lily." He smiled. "You're forgiven."

"Thanks. Well, I better go. Bye Potter."

"Lily," he called as she walked out. "Will you go out with me?"

"No Potter!" She sighed, mock angry.

"Just checking nothing's changed." James grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes and stomped off.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"And you just let her away with it?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, something like that." James smiled.

"Prongs, Prongs, Prongs. That was your big in!"

"Nah. I didn't want to blackmail her."

"Right, who are you and what have you done with Prongs?" Sirius asked urgently. "What happened to last year 'I'll do this if you go out with me' or 'I won't do that if you go out with me'?"

"I don't know. I guess I just…" he trailed off looking at Lily and the three Marauders began to mimic love sick sighs behind his back.

"Students." Dumbledore rose from his seat at the teachers table. "Students, if I could have your attention please."

The hall went quiet, as usual when Dumbledore spoke.

"Students I have an announcement to make. As some of you will know it is nearing the time of the sixth year annual magic training camp - what some muggles would call boot camp." The muggleborns and some halfbloods groaned.

"It _is_ mandatory, especially in these dark times, so no trying to get out of it." He scanned the hall. "It is three weeks long and you will be leaving this weekend. That is all."

"Sounds fun." Sirius grinned.

"I heard from a few of the seventh years that it's the worst thing ever." Remus put in. "There's a nasty drill sergeant who controls you all week. And it's extremely boring."

"Sounds even more fun." James laughed. "The meaner they are the better to prank. And we can make our own fun."

"Ooh! I'll bring Dungbombs." Sirius grinned.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Stupid camp." Lily grumbled to herself as she lined up with the rest of the 6th year students.

"Students, may I have your attention?" Dumbledore asked, although it was more of a statement. "Thank you. Now, if you look to my left you will see a large portal. When it is your turn you will simply jump through the portal, with a partner, and you will be transported to the camp."

The students collectively murmured.

"I must warn you that there is _no_ way to escape and the portal will _only _open in three weeks time." Dumbledore continued. "This is like a real camp, no contact with the outside world. I wish you good luck." Dumbledore smiled and waved his wand at the thin air.

"Wow." Lexi gaped as a large swirling portal opened before their eyes.

"It's beautiful." Lily said in awe, all anger forgotten.

"Our turn." Lexi grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I-" But Lily was already whisked off into the portal.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Padfoot!" James yelled as he hit the ground with a THUMP! "Get your fat arse off of me."

"No can do, Prongs. I'm quite comfortable here." Sirius wiggled about.

"Padfoot! Just-"

"You, yes you, maggot!" A stern voice called out. Sirius looked around and saw the voice was directed at him.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"That is 'yes _sir'_ to you, boy. Get up and into line. You two are the last through, correct?"

"Yes Sir." Sirius mocked.

"Get into line!" The voice barked.

James stood up as Sirius scampered off of him.

"Move your arse!" A voice yelled at him.

James turned around to see a huge, burly man staring at him. His presence was commanding and his short crew cut and red face made even James want to follow his orders. Besides that, the muscles that made up his body looked like they could snap him in two.

"Yes sir." He mumbled.

James walked over to where the rest of the students were in line.

"Right." The man yelled, marching up and down the line. "_I_ am Sergeant Manor. To you _worms_ that is Sir. You will always address me as Sir and will not speak unless spoken to. Have you got that?" He growled. His piercing eyes told the students to agree.

"Yes Sir." The mumbled.

"Good. I have three weeks to whip you into shape. For three weeks you are mine. You will do _everything_ I say. Or else, you'll get the laps." He pointed over to an area of the course that a few students had been eyeing. Straight away James could see why this would be punishment.

The laps, quite simply, was a long obstacle course made up of high obstacles and barbed wire. There appeared to be spells shooting around the course, which was in an invisible dome, and the spells didn't look too friendly. From what he could see the course was in about a foot and a half of mud and there seemed to be ropes and wire everywhere he looked.

James gulped; he didn't want to go _there_.

"Oh, did I mention you will go wandless?" The sergeant asked. James' brow furrowed.

"But what about the spells shooting at us?" He asked instantly. _Oops._

"What was that?" The Sergeant looked angry that someone dared to speak.

"I said, what about the spells shooting at us? How will we fight them off?" _Too late to go back now._

"That will be _your_ problem." He marched up and looked James in the face. "Don't worry your pretty little head, boy, you'll find a way. The most that has ever happened is a disappearance or two. Maybe a few unconscious people and sure, there are always broken bones. But they can be healed."

"That's inhumane!" James inwardly cursed himself, but then he realized the comment hadn't come from him, but someone about three people away from him. A person who all heads had swiveled to in surprise.

Lily Evans.

"Excuse me?" The sergeant bellowed, walking down to her.

"I-I-I said that's inhumane." Lily whimpered. The comment had simply slipped out. Boy did she regret it.

"Inhumane, is it?" He smirked. "Inhumane is the Dark Lord torturing people until they have no will to live. The laps, that is nothing."

"But we're only teenagers!" Lily protested, cursing her mouth.

"You think he doesn't go for teenagers?" He laughed.

"I think you need to stop being such a dick and work on you control issues." Instantly all breaths were drawn.

Beside her Lily could feel Lexi tense and hear Sirius trying not to snicker.

_Oh god!_ She screamed on the inside. _I didn't mean to say that! I just got all riled up. But he does look so shocked. Serves him right._

"What is your name?" The Sergeant asked slowly, bending down to look her in the face.

"Lily Evans." She said sternly, trying not to let her fear show.

"_Twenty _laps, Miss Evans." He snarled. "You're trouble. I'll be watching you."

"But Lily Evans is a teachers pet." Sirius burst at the same time Lily yelled, "Like hell I'm doing _that_!"

"Was that a protest?" He asked Lily, ignoring Sirius. _What can he possibly do to me?_ She thought. _Detention? He's not even a teacher. He can't expel me or anything. To hell with it. I've had a damn hard week. No a hard YEAR! I'm not going to be pushed around by this jerk._

"Yes." She swallowed all her fear. "It was."

James, along with everyone else in the line, watched the scene in shock. Lily Evans? Lily Evans, teachers pet extraordinaire? _She_ was talking back? _She_ was arguing?

What the hell was going on?

"I've dealt with people like you before. You think you're so tough." He spat. "Listen to me, I've cracked each and every one of their spirits, I _never_ lose, and I will _never _lose. Got that?"

"What can you do?" She asked smartly. He was getting on her nerves; no one told her what to do. Except teachers. "You're not a teacher, you can't expel me."

"True. But I have control over you for the next three weeks and _I_ have the power to make your life hell."

"How?" She challenged.

"I have my ways. _Furnunculus." _He expected Lily to scream, but remembering the third year trick James had played on her she removed the boils with a wave of her and a simple incantation.

"A smart one I see." He smiled. "Even better, it means I get to use the big guns."

Lily simply glared.

"_Legilimens_." Lily could feel something happening, memories whirled through her head and she knew what he was doing.

Her head spun and she tried to fight it but it was no use. But finally it stopped and she was left feeling a little queasy.

"That's not fair!" She heard James yell.

But the sergeant ignored him. "Now, I know something about you. Nothing big. Just something somewhat personal and _embarrassing_ for you. And by the look of your memories you have a high embarrassment factor. Are you going to do the laps?"

"That's blackmail!" She cried.

"Yes. Yes, it is." He smiled.

"Fine." She mumbled and set off. "Dickhead."

"Uh uh, _Expelliarmus_. There we go."

Lily glared and walked off, wondering what he had seen.

"It seems as though this may be harder than we thought." Sirius whispered to a fuming James.

"I'm up for it." James growled. "That bastard."


End file.
